


The Young and the Restless

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is bored.</p><p>C'mon, who hasn't just fucked with someone while they were on the phone with someone important?</p><p>aka, someone on tumblr asked for smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Young and the Restless

Ian had said he was bored, restless even, after getting back to the beginning of all the stolen channels on the tv for the eighth time.

Mickey being Mickey simply asked what the fuck he wanted him to do about it, adding in a belch as he finished his beer.

Ian gave him that look he’d given him since they started this whole thing in their Kash and Grab days, and what was Mickey supposed to do then? Continue sitting on his ass?

The answer was no. So, he pulled himself off the couch, dropped to his knees in front of the Lazy Boy Ian was sitting in and got busy.

Mickey licked and sucked and bobbed for a while, making sure to look up occasionally with his mouth full of dick because he knew Ian loved that shit.

Ian sat back, quietly enjoying the view and the feeling of wet hot suction on his junk. He grabbed Mickey’s hair at one point to make him go extremely slow after working him up, so he could watch his glistening red lips slide and gobble him up again. And shit, that was almost enough to make him blow right then.

Suddenly Ian’s phone was vibrating in his pocket, and he actually answered.

It was Fiona.

She’d been trying to call him.

"Oh"

What was he doing

"TV"

What’d he do all day

"Built Rome"

Ha ha very funny

Mickey began to bob his head fervently, grinning around the long freckled cock stretching his mouth. Ian looked down at him almost daring him to make him blow a load with his sister on the line.

At least, Mickey took it that way.

How was he feeling

"Excellent at the moment"

Did he eat today

Mickey slurped loudly as he ran his tongue all up and down the pale shaft in his hand, then smacked the head on his tongue a few times before sucking it back into his mouth

"Ate Ah-all my crust, FiFi"

Alright, she knew she didn’t have to check on him

"Uh uh"

Ian stood but Mickey didn’t falter, so he grabbed the back of his head and began thrusting his hips forward, making the prick take him deeper.

Mickey choked a little, but he liked when his man made him gag a little bit. His eyes and his throat burned, but he kept his mouth wide and his jaw slack so it wouldn’t lock up and hurt later. Saliva ran down his chin and onto his shirt, soaking it. He cupped Ian’s tightening balls in one hand while his other hand tried to relieve the straining boner in his pants.

Was he coming over

"I’m coming"

Great

"Mmhm"

Ian pulled out of Mickey’s mouth completely and jerked his penis vigorously, so as not to lose the point of no return. It was the sight of his boyfriend’s warm mouth open and waiting and his eyes closed that pushed him over.

Mickey felt the slightly warm liquid land on his face and on his tongue, his eyelashes, his lips, in his nostrils, even on his neck. He swallowed what he got and even let the redhead fuckin push some into his mouth with his fingers, which he licked clean.

Was he still there

"See you"

Ian hung up the phone and stared down at the man before him covered in his jizz. He took his shirt off and wiped most of it away, making sure to put the image in his bank for later.

Mickey thanked him, because he’d be damned if he was going to let that shit get all dry and crusty.

Ian leaned down and kissed him aggressively, tasting and smelling himself on the other boy. He ran his hand down his body to the front of his pants to feel the wet spot he’d noticed, ignoring Mickey’s embarrassment at popping his cork to an impromptu facial.

You better wash hands and mouth before touching baby if this what you do all day with deadbeat daddy

Fuck, when the fuck did she come in?!


End file.
